Le Crépuscule d'Aurelis
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Twilight of Aurelis", par Mark of the Asphodel. Après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour la paix, un nouveau tyran plonge le continent dans l'enfer de la guerre. One-shot, FE3, PdV de la Garde de Wolf.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Twilight of Aurelis", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5245865/1/Twilight_of_Aurelis ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes). Ses histoires sont absolument géniales, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot in English si vous lisez et aimez les originaux (et même si vous ne lisez que la traduction, n'hésitez quand même pas à lui écrire car c'est elle le génie derrière les histoires) !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, je ne profite en rien de cette traduction et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Les hommes des plaines ont du mal à se faire aux montagnes. Il a fallu trois jours à Roshea pour s'accoutumer à l'air raréfié de la Passe d'Adria ; trois jours de vertiges et de douleurs diverses que les guérisseurs ne peuvent soulager. Roshea fait de son mieux, il fait toujours de son mieux, mais il sait en même temps que son mieux du moment est loin d'être le maximum de ce qu'il peut donner. Pour ne pas se rendre ridicule aux yeux de ses camarades, il les évite. Ils ne souffrent pas autant de l'altitude que lui, et il se convainc donc que sa faiblesse est due à son jeune âge. Avec plus d'entraînement, plus de discipline, il ne serait pas indisposé ainsi. Il espère que viendra le jour où il pourra faire face à ces conditions adverses avec la même dignité que le capitaine ; en attendant, il ne peut que prier pour que ses maux de tête passent.

Ces monts hostiles sont le toit du monde, et la Garde de Wolf a établi son campement sur les contreforts sacrés du Pic d'Adria. C'est le gardien d'Akaneia, un paladin de granite dont les épaules sont plus hautes que les cimes de toutes les autres montagnes. Ce défenseur imperturbable a cependant une faille dans sa cuirasse, une passe étroite qui, si l'ennemi parvient à la traverser, le place à un jour à peine de la capitale. Mais Roshea ne regarde pas la Passe : même malade des hauteurs, il admire la grandeur du Pic. Les neiges éternelles qui le coiffent ont une couleur différente à chaque heure du jour, du blanc éclatant au gris violacé du crépuscule, en passant par les bleus les plus lumineux. Aux moments éphémères du lever ou du coucher du soleil, Roshea voit des roses nacrés et des oranges vifs. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde rejoindre les montagnards, mais il avoue que leurs paysages sont incomparables. Peut-être vivent-ils réellement plus proches des dieux que les louveteaux des plaines d'Aurelis.

Le quatrième jour, Roshea décide finalement qu'il peut retrouver ses amis. Le capitaine Wolf l'accueille en quelques mots alors qu'il les rejoint au déjeuner.

– C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il, et son œil visible se plisse légèrement alors qu'il regarde Roshea.

Chez un homme moins réticent à exprimer ses émotions, cela aurait été un franc sourire, et Roshea savait qu'il s'était fait attendre.

– Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, capitaine, répond-il.

Il parle toujours avec une ferveur que d'aucuns jugent peu virile, mais si son cœur sincère en fait l'objet des moqueries de ses camarades, il sait aussi que cette sincérité et cette foi sont les plus grands dons qu'il apporte au combat. Le capitaine opine du chef : il ne s'attend pas à ce que Roshea le déçoive.

Les autres hommes sont moins introvertis ; Vyland accompagne son salut d'une tape amicale dans le dos, et tous recommencent comme si de rien n'était à taquiner gentiment leur petit dernier. Roshea se joint à eux de bon cœur, et savoure le déjeuner pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Adria.

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose, assure Vyland. Ici, ce n'est pas Port Warren.

A vrai dire, la Porte des Dieux, ainsi que certains appelaient toujours la Passe d'Adria, était presque diamétralement opposée au Port de Joie. Roshea, qui avait à peine quinze ans lorsqu'il a vu la célèbre ville côtière pour la première fois, sent toujours la honte lui picoter le crâne quand il repense à certains des "divertissements" qu'il a vu là-bas. Le guide autoproclamé qui l'accompagnait alors, un jeune mercenaire, s'est ensuite paraît-il épris d'une femme mariée, a disparu sans laisser de traces, et doit encore dormir quelque part dans la baie. Si inconfortable que soient les montagnes, Roshea sait qu'il préfère leur air raréfié et leur isolement à la brise marine et à ces amusements douteux.

Le jour est aussi bref que calme : l'année nouvelle approche, et le soleil pâle ne parcourt qu'un chemin rapide dans le ciel. Roshea s'occupe de ses prières, de son équipement, et de son destrier, qu'il a quelque peu négligé durant les derniers jours. Veillantif est impétueux et n'aime pas les séjours trop prolongés dans le campement ; pour se faire pardonner, Roshea l'emmène chevaucher en direction de Pales. Veillantif n'attendait que cette occasion de refaire de l'exercice, et Roshea veut se mettre lui-même à l'épreuve. Ils vont jusqu'au promontoire qui surplombe Pales, capitale nichée au creux des montagnes qui semble alors si proche dans l'espace, et pourtant on ne peut plus éloignée de cette crête de pierre éternelle qui court à travers tout le continent. Depuis les montagnes, la Ville Sainte a l'air si fragile, comme s'il suffisait d'un coup de poing pour l'écraser. Cette délicate coquille de marbre abrite les vies que Roshea a juré de protéger : l'Empereur, assis avec gravité sur son trône, et la douce Impératrice à ses côtés. Roshea prie de nouveau, cette fois pour la ville il est si proche de la Porte des Dieux, peut-être quelques esprits prêteraient-ils l'oreille à ses appels silencieux.

La nuit est en train de tomber quand Roshea et Veillantif reviennent au camp, et si court que soit normalement le jour, le jeune cavalier a l'impression qu'il s'est ici fait plus bref encore. Ce retour tardif ne lui vaut cependant pas de réprimande, car le capitaine a décidé que pour l'heure, ceux qui ne sont pas de garde ont quartier libre et peuvent aller et venir à leur guise. La Garde de Wolf ne bénéficie généralement pas d'une telle souplesse, cela dit ils ont rarement pour mission de rester pendant une durée indéfinie dans un endroit isolé, attendant un ennemi qui pourrait ne jamais se montrer. Après s'être occupé de sa monture, Roshea rejoint ses amis autour du feu. Vyland lui tend un bol de ragoût, puis fait passer une fiasque d'eau-de-vie de pomme. Roshea sait qu'un chevalier ne devrait pas boire à la veille d'une bataille, mais rien n'annonce qu'ils se battront demain. L'alcool le réchauffe un peu, et surtout, l'espace d'un instant, il le renvoie chez lui, au milieu des vergers et des pâtures d'Aurelis. Il se demande un moment de quoi vivent les gens de cette région. Sans doute de gibier et de plantes sauvages. Enfin, si près de la capitale, il doit être aisé pour les montagnards de s'approvisionner. La Garde de Wolf ne craint d'ailleurs pas de manquer de vivres ; si besoin, ils pourront toujours envoyer un homme en ramener de Pales.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclame Vyland.

Il a toujours eu une ouïe très fine, et a entendu un gros animal approcher du camp bien avant tout le monde. Les sentinelles sont prêtes à transpercer l'intrus de flèches et de javelots si nécessaire ; cependant, le chevalier solitaire se révèle être non pas un ennemi, mais un héraut portant les couleurs impériales. Roshea sent sa gorge se nouer à son approche. L'Impératrice Nyna est morose depuis quelques mois, et il craint que le messager n'apporte de funestes nouvelles du palais. Il garde les yeux rivés sur le capitaine Wolf quand ce dernier vient accueillir le héraut. Le visage du capitaine ne trahit aucune émotion alors qu'il écoute le rapport ; il propose ensuite au héraut de s'asseoir avec eux pour se restaurer, puis vient reprendre sa place au coin du feu. Il tire un couteau de sa ceinture et commence à tailler un morceau de bois.

– Garr est tombée aux mains des rebelles, annonce-t-il.

Les copeaux de bois tombent en pluie sous la lame de son couteau et forment une pile au sol à mesure qu'il réduit la bûchette en morceaux. Roshea réalise qu'il est choqué, mais non surpris. Les défenses de Garr n'étaient rien comparées à la puissance terrifiante de l'alliance entre Altea et Medon. De nouvelles recrues face à des vétérans de la dernière guerre... la bataille était déjà jouée avant même d'avoir commencé. Garr n'aurait rien pu être d'autre qu'un obstacle qui ralentirait brièvement les rebelles dans leur marche vers la capitale. C'est pour cette raison précise que l'Empereur les a envoyés à la Passe d'Adria. Pourtant, l'inéluctabilité de cette bataille ne console pas Roshea, pas quand il sait que ses camarades et lui sont tout ce qui reste entre les rebelles et la Ville Sainte.

– Il faut s'attendre à les voir arriver dans deux jours, conclut le capitaine Wolf en rangeant son couteau ; de la bûchette, il ne reste plus qu'une pile de copeaux et une odeur douceâtre dans l'air, vite dissipée par celle du feu. En attendant, nous restons ici.

Les hommes de la Garde ne paraissent pas troublés outre mesure par cette nouvelle. Roshea sait ce que pensent la plupart d'entre eux : que cette mission les ennuie, et que les montagnes et leurs petits villages endormis les ennuient encore plus. La majesté du Pic d'Adria ne leur inspire rien. Tandis qu'ils se dispersent pour regagner leurs tentes, Roshea va voir le vice-capitaine de la Garde, qui affiche une expression lugubre depuis que le capitaine a annoncé le sort de Garr. Sagaro est en fait l'un des seuls à apparaître ouvertement troublé.

– Il va perdre la moitié de son armée en essayant de traverser ces montagnes, dit Sagaro, parlant bien sûr du prince déchu qui était au cœur de cette rébellion. Aucun général de toute l'histoire d'Akaneia n'a réussi à venir à bout de la Passe d'Adria. Et cela ne l'arrête pas pour autant.

Roshea repense alors au bon jugement de l'Empereur, qui a anticipé la manœuvre peu orthodoxe de son adversaire. L'Empereur et le prince d'Altea étaient des camarades, même des amis, avant qu'éclate cette rébellion inexplicable. Roshea souhaite toujours parfois que l'Empereur Hardin puisse être à leurs côtés sur le champ de bataille, que les chaînes du commandement ne le lient pas au grand trône de Pales. Mais l'Empereur a sa place et son devoir, et Roshea, qui n'est pas un général et sait qu'il n'en sera jamais un, a aussi son devoir : celui d'exécuter la volonté de son souverain. Ce n'est pas à lui d'essayer de deviner les intentions du commandant rebelle, et cela lui convient tout à fait, car il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Sagaro et lui surveillent la Passe, cherchant la lueur au milieu de la nuit qui trahirait les troupes rebelles.

– On dit qu'il marche de nuit et se bat même dans le brouillard ou sous la pluie, commente Sagaro, à voix basse pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de ses camarades. Cela va a l'encontre de toutes les règles du combat.

Roshea acquiesce silencieusement.

– Ce maudit gamin... continue le vice-capitaine dans une bouffée de buée. Altea ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'il conquière le monde entier. Que peut-il bien vouloir en faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoue Roshea.

Il ne peut rien dire d'autre. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens pour lui : la rébellion, la ruine de Grust, la conquête de Garr, les étranges feintes et disparitions de l'armée rebelle, et leur refus obstiné de _s'arrêter_ quels que soient les enjeux. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser un prince qui prend les armes contre son suzerain à laisser ses propres vassaux sans défense ? Aux yeux de Roshea, c'est une folle équipée, et une partie de lui refuse de croire les faits qu'on lui rapporte. Cela n'a tout simplement aucun sens. Le prince Marth dont Roshea se souvient est un homme juste et bon, un élève appliqué d'Hardin, et à certains égards, l'Empereur et lui se ressemblaient. Coyote a senti cette proximité d'âme, et a guidé le jeune prince le long du chemin qui en a fait un vrai commandant. Roshea ne peut qu'imaginer la déception que doit à présent ressentir l'Empereur quand il voit dans quels abîmes est tombé son protégé.

– Après tout ce que nous avons affronté, un nouveau tyran plonge le monde dans le chaos, soupire Sagaro.

Roshea regarde le ciel, espérant que la beauté qui l'entoure apaisera le désespoir qui lui ronge le cœur. De longs nuages filamenteux s'accrochent aux montagnes, mais à travers une trouée au sud, il aperçoit une étoile qui brille avec autant d'éclat que les diamants de l'Impératrice Nyna. Il lui semble avoir vu cette même étoile trois ans auparavant, quand elle luisait au-dessus de la citadelle de Medon, mais son nom lui échappe.

– Va dormir, Roshea, ordonne Sagaro. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être deux à veiller. Si quelqu'un arrive, je les verrai arriver à des lieues...

Il se tait, et tous deux contemplent encore un moment l'obscurité qui s'étend au-delà de la Passe. Roshea obéit finalement à son vice-capitaine et revient dans sa tente. Son corps comme son esprit sont attaqués par la fatigue et l'anxiété. Il essaye de se dégager l'esprit, en se rappelant ses devoirs envers son pays et son souverain pour retrouver la paix intérieure que tout chevalier doit connaître avant la bataille. Sa vie est toute entière consacrée au service de ses suzerains, et il doit être prêt à la donner si cela est nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas la perspective de la mort qui l'inquiète le plus, pas exactement ; Roshea se dit qu'il craint plutôt l'échec, la disgrâce devant son capitaine et l'Empereur. Il prie pour eux, pour l'Impératrice, pour la survie de la Sainte Akaneia. A toutes ces prières, il en ajoute une qu'il ose à peine formuler dans sa tête : il prie pour que cette bataille ne soit pas nécessaire. Que les rebelles trouvent les montagnes infranchissables, qu'ils s'en arrêtent à la frontière de Menedy. Il ne va pas jusqu'à leur vouloir du mal, mais il désire de tout son être qu'ils n'atteignent pas la Passe d'Adria.

Il trouve enfin le sommeil, mais pas pour très longtemps. Le froid et l'humidité qui s'accrochent à lui ne le dérangent pas autant que la nervosité qui s'est durablement emparée de lui. Il regarde un moment le toit de sa tente, et prête l'oreille aux sons que fait autour de lui le monde qui s'éveille. Les brindilles craquent, le gravier crisse et les branches s'agitent sous le poids soudain des oiseaux et de diverses petites créatures. Roshea finit par abandonner l'idée de se rendormir, et sort de sa tente juste avant le lever du soleil.

C'est l'heure des enchantements. Les doigts de rose de l'aurore illuminent la neige du Pic d'Adria, et ses contours abrupts semblent à présent adoucis, comme si l'imposant paladin s'était transformé en jeune vierge. Roshea ne cesse de contempler la couleur qui s'intensifie de seconde en seconde. Il est complètement captivé, et il doit se forcer pour détourner le regard et retourner à la réalité de l'humble campement. Quelques rangées de tentes, un feu réduit à quelques braises que surveillent deux soldats aux yeux fatigués, l'odeur omniprésente du crottin... Tel est le monde de Roshea, mais ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher tout à fait du haut, des hautes cimes et du glorieux bleu du ciel. Quel dommage qu'il faille faire de ce lieu un théâtre de mort et d'agonie. Il espère que les dieux ne considèreront pas une bataille à leur Porte comme un blasphème impardonnable.

La caresse de l'aube sur le Pic est brève : très vite, les neiges retrouvent leur blanc aveuglant sous le soleil d'hiver. Blanche aussi est la nappe de brume qui s'est posée sur la vallée ; en se dissipant, elle emporte avec elle une autre illusion. L'alliance rebelle a atteint la vallée et s'engage sur l'étroite piste de montagne comme une rivière noire.

– Ils n'ont pas perdu leur temps, observe Vyland. Le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à les voir avant demain.

Roshea ne répond rien. Leurs ennemis atteindront la passe bien avant la tombée de la nuit ; ils ne sont qu'à quelques heures de la bataille. La guerre sera peut-être gagnée ou perdue avant même que le coucher de soleil ne vienne à son tour peindre les montagnes.

– Il a dû les traiter comme des bêtes pour les faire avancer à ce rythme, poursuit Vyland. Enfin, c'est tant mieux pour nous.

Roshea ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais eu aussi peur. Cette fois-ci, l'ennemi n'est pas une cohorte inconnue, un spectre, une légende à démonter. Le jeune paladin connaît son ennemi, et c'est pour cela qu'il a la bouche sèche. Il prie en silence pour que Sagaro ait raison, pour que le commandant rebelle ait été rendu fou par son ambition. Les actions d'un dément sont à la mesure de son mal. Mais si Marth d'Altea est sain d'esprit malgré ses actes...

Il se souvient de la chute de l'Ordre Noir. Il peut bien dire que ces hommes étaient des fanfarons, que n'importe quel membre de la Garde de Wolf vaut deux de leurs meilleurs hommes, il se souvient comment la Ligue d'Akaneia les a annihilés non pas par sa seule puissance brute, mais grâce à un chef-d'œuvre de stratégie qui leur a évité de perdre le moindre homme. C'était une tactique de génie que l'on apprend encore maintenant aux nouvelles recrues de la Garde de Wolf, une vraie leçon de guerre. Et ils sont sur le point d'attaquer le commandant qui a conçu et exécuté ce chef-d'œuvre : l'élève attentif d'Hardin, qui a maintenant retourné toute cette intelligence contre son mentor.

Roshea a du mal à tout remettre en perspective. Le terrain autour de lui le force enfin à voir les choses comme elles sont, et non pas comme ses peurs le poussent à les voir. Après tout, il voit l'armée rebelle en miniature depuis les hauteurs d'une étroite passe montagneuse. Ce n'est pas une bataille rangée : le capitaine Wolf a déjà posté des hommes en embuscade. Depuis leurs positions, cachés même des chevaliers dragon, ses hommes ont l'avantage. Les rebelles avancent droit vers le piège, et ils est tout à fait possible que l'élite d'Aurelis réussisse là où toutes les autres armées du continent ont échoué, en écrasant la rébellion une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le capitaine vient rejoindre Roshea pour estimer la progression des rebelles.

– Une flèche bien placée mettra fin à tout ceci, dit-il, et un des rares sourires qui éclaire son visage porte une promesse implicite. _Laisse-moi m'en charger_.

Roshea lui rend son sourire, espérant que l'expression de son visage ne le trahit pas. Il est soulagé que son capitaine soit là avec lui, et encore plus soulagé qu'il soit prêt à s'occuper du plus difficile. Pourtant, l'anxiété le tenaille toujours.

Personne d'autre ne semble mal à l'aise. Les nouvelles recrues de la Garde de Wolf ont pour elles la double excuse de n'avoir jamais perdu de bataille _et_ de n'avoir jamais fait face à une armée comme celle des rebelles. Mais de tous les vétérans de la Guerre des Ténèbres, seul Roshea est à présent en conflit avec lui-même. Le capitaine Wolf est confiant. Il visera juste, et la mission est un succès garanti. Vyland dit en riant que l'ancien prince n'aura sans doute pas autant de succès auprès des dames quand sa tête sera portée sur les grilles du Palais Éternel. Enfin, Sagaro se contente de hocher la tête alors qu'il inspecte chaque flèche de son carquois.

– Nous devons mettre fin à cette folie, déclare-t-il avec dans les yeux une lueur que Roshea trouvait elle-même un peu folle.

Roshea connaît un secret ignoré de la plupart de ses camarades, celui du vice-capitaine qui pleure toujours la mort de son frère survenue durant la dernière guerre. Le fait de le voir ainsi sous l'emprise de sa douleur alors que l'armée rebelle est si proche lui apparaît comme un mauvais présage. Un chevalier devrait être parfaitement maître de lui-même avant la bataille, et ne pas se laisser emporter dans la tourmente d'émotions incontrôlables. S'ils étaient simplement amis, Roshea aurait conseillé à Sagaro d'aller voir un guérisseur, mais il ne peut pas dire cela à un officier supérieur.

Les rebelles ne sont à présent plus seulement une masse d'ombres sur la route. Roshea distingue clairement au moins trois chevaliers dragon, et quelques formes plus petites qui peuvent être des chevaliers pégase. Sous eux, la colonne principale se rapproche aussi lentement. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup d'efforts pour transformer les taches de couleur, d'or et d'acier en visages familiers. A leur tête flotte la bannière bleue qui d'une côte a l'autre a été synonyme de terreur pour les forces d'Akaneia.

La bouche toujours sèche, Roshea est tenté de trouver une bouteille d'eau-de-vie pour apaiser ses nerfs à vif, mais ce n'est pas un réflexe digne d'un chevalier d'Aurelis, ou du benjamin de la Garde de Wolf. En tant que paladin d'Aurelis, Roshea en appelle alors aux cieux, priant pour que la justice triomphe dans cette bataille, pour qu'Akaneia puisse continuer à vivre. Mais son cœur bat à tout rompre sous sa cuirasse, et les rebelles avancent pas à pas le long de la piste, allant inexorablement vers l'affrontement avec la Garde de Wolf et le Destin.

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Non, ce n'est pas un univers alternatif bizarroïde où Marth et ses amis sont passés du côté obscur. C'est ce que Wolf, Sagaro et les autres _pensent vraiment_ de Marth au moment du Livre II de FE3. Oui, ceux-là mêmes qui se battent aux côtés de Marth dans _Shadow Dragon_. Sagaro en particulier a l'air de voir Marth comme une sorte de fléau napoléonien, une menace pour le monde civilisé. Je trouvais intéressant que des gens qui ont de fait _connu_ Marth puissent décider qu'il était l'équivalent akaneian de l'Antichrist. Enfin cela dit, les mêmes obéissent au doigt et à l'œil à un type avec des yeux rouges et une aura maléfique sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'un peu... louche... chez leur Coyote.

Cette scène se déroule juste avant le chapitre 18 du Livre II de _Mystery of the Emblem_. Peu de temps après, Roshea va craquer et essayer de convaincre Wolf et les autres de renoncer à l'assaut. Sans succès.

Bien sûr, l'histoire en elle-même ne se passe pas en Aurelis. Le titre vient du fait que ce sont les derniers moments de quelques-uns des plus grands héros qu'Aurelis a vu émerger durant la Guerre des Ténèbres. Ces pauvres gars vont très vite faire connaissance avec une pointe de Rapière... (ou ce que vous voulez). Sauf Roshea, bien sûr... mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Note de votre humble servante : Écrire au présent n'a jamais été mon fort. Mais peu importe, il faut s'entraîner ! Et cette fiction datant d'avant la sortie de FE12, on peut espérer un "après" un petit peu plus heureux pour nos amis des plaines... même si j'attends toujours une traduction du script de ce jeu pour voir _by myself_ la teneur des recrutements successifs des membres de la Garde de Wolf.


End file.
